Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat display devices, and more particularly, to a flat display device in which a semi-transparent non-display area is processed to be non-transparent for preventing a display area from being reduced and fabricating a thinner flat display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
In the flat display devices used widely, there are liquid crystal display devices LCD, plasma display panel devices PDP, field emission display devices FED, organic light emitting diode OLED display devices, and so on. Of the variety of flat display devices, the organic light emitting diode display device which can be fabricated thin like a sheet of paper is a spontaneous light emitting device which is advantageous in that luminance is higher than other flat display devices, a responsive speed is high, driving voltage is low, and an extra thin device can be fabricated.
The organic light emitting diode OLED display device is provided with a device substrate having a display area (an active region) with a plurality of pixels formed therein and a non-display area (Bezel area) on an outer side thereof with a driving circuit formed therein and an encapsulation substrate bonded with sealant. Each of the pixels at the display area is provided with an organic light emitting diode having an organic light emitting layer between an anode and a cathode, and a sub-pixel driving unit for driving the organic light emitting diode independently. The sub-pixel driving unit controls a current to the organic light emitting diode in response to a data signal for controlling a luminance of the organic light emitting diode.
In the meantime, referring to FIG. 1A, a related art OLED display device has a problem in that a dark line is formed in the non-display area around the display area where the driving circuit is formed, making an inside of the non-display area appears dark semi-transparently. Referring to FIG. 1B, in order to solve the problem of the dark line at the non-display area 6, though a size of an outside cabinet CB which surrounds the OLED display panel can be increased to cover the non-display area, since the outside cabinet CB encroaches upon the display area as the size of the outside cabinet CB increases, the increase of the size of the outside cabinet CB has a problem in that the display area DA is reduced and the fabrication of a thinner display device is restricted.
The problem of the dark line at the non-display area can take place, not only in the OLED display device, but also in other spontaneous display devices in the same fashion.